


Where Am I?

by cinder1013



Category: Gotham (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: Klaus is trying to get back to the present and somehow ends up in Gotham where he meets the Penguin.





	Where Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I told a friend I was bored and he said, “write ambulance sex” and this happened. There’s no sex yet and I don’t know if there will be, but maybe?
> 
> This is set in the fourth season of Gotham before Jerome dies. It’s Jerome-Joker, not Jeremiah in this scene. I haven’t seen S5 yet. Don’t spoil me. 
> 
> Klaus is on his journey back from Vietnam after Dave dies. 
> 
> I have no idea if there will be more. It could naturally end here ... or I could get bored again.

Getting back to the present proved harder than Klaus thought it would be. After Dave’s death he wasn’t even sure he wanted to go back. But here he was, somewhere. Somewhere. 

“Where the fuck am I?” He asked a stranger. The person shook him off and kept walking. He asked someone else and the person absentmindedly handed him a dollar. Great, he looked homeless. Not unusual and he seemed to be a pitiable sort of homeless. There was that at least. 

Gunshots broke out. Klaus immediately dived for cover behind a convenient mailbox. Great! Glancing out, he saw an ambulance barreling down the street. “Fuck!” Whoever was behind the wheel was insane. He drove all over the road, clearly intending to try to hit people. As soon as he went past, for some reason he stopped.

Getting out, the redhead yelled, “Stick ‘em up, suckers!” He waved a gun and fired randomly into the air. 

Figuring the only place he could possibly hide from a rain of bullets was the ambulance itself, Klaus dashed over and snuck in the back. 

“Who are you?” A handsome young man scrambled backward. He looked odd dressed in scrubs. They were obviously borrowed, hanging off his frame. 

“Shhh, there’s a psycho out there.” 

“Obviously.” Handsome young man rolled his eyes so hard Klaus was sure he’d see the back of them. “Don’t worry. He has no agenda, no ideas, and certainly will be distracted by shiny things.” 

“Then let’s get out of here.” Carefully making his was to the front, Klaus quietly shut the door and then floored it, taking off down the street. He didn’t make the mistake of looking back. 

“Damn! Take a left up here.” Handsome young man limped into the seat next to him. 

Klaus took it on two wheels. 

“Fuck!” Handsome young man climbed up onto the seat, clinging for dear life. 

“Seat belt maybe?” Klaus reminded him. 

Handsome young man strapped himself in. “Take another left up here.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“The best place to hide in Gotham, the Narrows. Lee owes me. She hates me, but she owes me.” He grinned, a side smirk that Klaus liked very much. “Besides, she’s a good person.” 

“And you’re not?” 

“I am very much not.” 

“That’s OK. I’m not a good person either.” Klaus flexed, cracking his neck. “Also, I can speak to the dead.” 

There was a short pause and then, “OK.” 

“You don’t care?” 

Handsome guy grinned. “I’ve seen weirder. This is Gotham.”


End file.
